For outdoor enthusiasts, there are few ways to pass a day that compare to a day spent fishing. Whether fishing from a boat or pier, riverbank or lakeshore, fisherman go fishing for the prospect of catching supper and also for the experience. The sport of fishing involves casting lures or bait into dark waters where, hopefully, a fish will grab the hook and then fight to stay in its watery realm while the angler battles to take the fish out of the water. Some anglers enjoy the physical activity of fly fishing or surf fishing, two forms of fishing that require the angler to stand in the water and use a considerable element of athleticism to land the fish. Some anglers prefer the quiet contemplation afforded by slow and steady pier fishing, where one casts out a baited rig and then waits, sometimes for long periods while imbibing a cold beverage. Still other anglers enjoy trolling from boats. In each angling scenario, fishing places individuals into a natural world of considering things from a fish's point of view. A day's fishing forces us to slow down, leave the frantic pace of human society behind for a while, drop cares and petty problems and focus on a seemingly simpler matter of catching a fish. A day's fishing forces one's mind to flow like a river, smoothly between banks.
Fishing presents certain challenges beyond the obvious challenge of catching fish. Knots sometimes refuse to hold in monofilament line. Fingers get impaled on hooks meant for fish. Lines snarl and tangle. A drawback of fishing, whether from a boat, dock or pier, is having to stand for long periods of time in order to fish.
The prior art has put forth several designs for portable fishing seats. Among these are:
US Pat. No. 8,251,455 to Thomas Midkiff, John R. Tolbert, Sr. and John R. Tolbert II describes a fishing chair mountable on a pier railing or truck tailgate and including a frame for supporting a chair seat. A first arm member extends from the frame to a point above the seat. A pair of finger members extends from the first arm member for engaging over and around a pier railing or truck tailgate. A second arm member extends from the frame for resting against a face of a wall of the pier or tailgate for allowing the chair to cantilever out from the pier wall or tailgate without making contact with the ground below. A leg extends downward from the frame and has a pair of wheels so the fishing chair is rollable onto and away from the mounting position. A rod holder is mounted on the first arm member. The seat is positioned to have a user face the pier railing when the chair is mounted thereupon, and the seat is positioned to have a user face away from the truck tailgate when the chair is mounted thereupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,925 to Jerry R. Sanderson and Walter H. Sanderson describes a comfortable folding seat that is readily carried and applied to certain stationary structures or supports such as windows in homes, apartments and office buildings as well as ball parks, circuses and like places where planks or boards are used for seating purposes. The folding seat has a base with side members terminating at their forward extremities in downturned, rearwardly disposed hooks. A lip connects said hooks at their terminals. A resilient tongue extends rearwardly from said lip cooperating with said lip and said base to receive and releasably grip a support. A back is hinged to said base, and arms are pivotally secured to said back and offset therefrom and from said base. Fingers carried by said arms extend laterally therefrom and are received freely upon said base to support said arms in one position of said back.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,734 to Richard G. Nieltopp describes a collapsible seat primarily configured for use while fishing from a boat, pier or the like. Protected by guardrails, the seat is firmly associated with the rails when in a set up position, preventing any possibility of casual removal or displacement. The seat member is a flat elongated and substantially rectangular formation to provide a relatively wide short portion and a relatively narrow long portion. The long portion receives a user in a straddling position. The sides and ends of the long portion are rounded to eliminate sharp edges for the sake of comfort while the sides of the short portion are flat. Bearing clamps are bolted to the short portion adjacent to its outer end and sides thereof as well as on its upper surface A rod extending transversely of the short portion is comprised of a length for disposal beyond the sides thereof to accommodate rocking movement of a boat or pier.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.